My Last Breath
by FallenAngelOfInnocence
Summary: A sad little song fic that I thought of one day. In one quick turn of a wrist, Ginny's world disappears and Draco loses everything. Plz r&r. To Evanescence's My Last Breath


A/N: Just a sad little song fic that popped into my head one day while I was writing one of my novels. Let me know what you think. The song is 'My Last Breath' by Evanescence.

Hold on to me, Love

You know I can't stay long

All I wanted to say

Was I love you 

And I'm not afraid

            " G-Ginny?" came his shaky, hoarse voice. Ginny couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was stuttering.

            " Draco…" She breathed. 

            " Why, Gin?! Why the hell did you do it?! Why!" 

            His pale face was swimming in and out of focus. Even if she couldn't see his face she could tell by his voice that he was crying. She had never seen Draco cry.

            It had all happened so fast…

            _" It's now or never, Draco!"_

_            " I told you! I don't want to be like you! I don't want to be a Death Eater!"_

_            " So be it." Lucius hissed at his one and only son. _

_            In a flash of silver his sword shot out and Draco swung his own to block the hit, but Lucius expertly curved his hand at the last second and the shiny fatal blade disappeared to the hilt as it pierced Ginny's stomach. _

" I love you…" She whispered. She had the copper taste of blood on her lips. She heard him sob quietly beside her. " Don't worry," she whispered. " I'm okay." She tried to smile but for the first time in her life, found it difficult. 

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

            Draco pulled Ginny close to him, his father's pale, cold body on the floor beside him. 

            _" Ginny…" Draco gasped. He couldn't move. He was cemented to the spot. He watched nauseously as Lucius slowly slid the sword out of her tiny stomach, the candlelight flickering crimson off the blade. Draco's silver eyes locked with Ginny's green for what seemed a moment before she crumpled delicately to the stone floor. _

_            Draco looked longingly at the love of his life before swinging up his own sword and hearing the echoed CLANG as it collided with his father's. They fought, Lucius in amusement at his son's emotion, Draco in rage at his father's heartlessness. _

_            Draco backed Lucius up to the cold stone wall and knocked his sword right out of his hand and pointed his own at Lucius' heart. _

_            " You haven't got the strength." Drawled Lucius. " You weak, pathetic, little-"_

_            His sentence was to be unfinished forever as Draco pushed his sword with all his might into his father's chest. _

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

            None of it would have happened if Ginny hadn't shown up. If she hadn't Apparated into the fencing room to stop father killing son she wouldn't be lying bloody and cold in Draco's arms. 

            " Oh, Gin…" cried Draco quietly.

            " Goodbye, Draco…"

            " No! No, Gin, don't go! Don't leave me like this, Ginny. Please…"

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here

Tonight

            " You can't leave me Ginny! You just can't!" He cried. " I love you Ginny! Please! Please! Please…" 

            " Are you okay?" She asked, her voice cracking.

            " No, I'm not okay!"

            " Are you hurt?" She tried again.

            " No…" Answered Draco, confused.

            " Good."

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

Hiding in a hollow tree

            " No, it's not good. You're hurt. You're in pain and you shouldn't be."

            " I'm not. It doesn't hurt anymore, Draco. The pain is gone…"

            " Ginny… No…"

            " Come find me…" She breathed, looking into his eyes. They looked like glass. Tears of love and angst thickly shielded them. One broke free and fell, landing softly on her pale lips. 

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

            Draco took a deep breath. " I love you Ginny. I don't want you to hurt. I don't want you to feel pain. I don't want you to suffer. I know you'll be okay. You always are. I love you." He said again, but quieter. 

            " I love you, Draco… I'll wait for you." 

Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

            Draco's breathing was coming in shaking rasps as Ginny paled further and her eyes began to glaze over. He could tell by the way she was looking at him that her pain was gone. She was too numb to feel it. As long as she wasn't hurting, that was all that mattered to him now. 

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here

Tonight

            Draco closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but instead flashes of memories with Ginny played before his eyes. She was leaving. She would be gone soon and he would have no one there for him. He would be alone and empty. She was leaving him forever. His beloved Ginny.

Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you'll wake and know the truth

No one's there

            No. Not forever. She said she'd wait for him. She asked him to come and find her. And that was exactly what he'd do.

            " Draco?" her meek little voice echoed in his thoughts.

            " Yeah, Gin?" He asked through his tears. 

            " Goodbye… I love you…"

            " Goodbye, my love…" He whispered.

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me

Calling me

As you fade

To black

            Ginny's green eyes fluttered closed for the last time as she exhaled her last quiet breath. Draco vowed to find Ginny. She had been the light in his dark world. She had been his rainbow after years of storms. She had been his world. His everything. He promised to find her if it was the last thing he did. 

Holding my last breath 

Safe inside myself

            And it was the last thing he did. He laid Ginny on the floor and reached for his father's sword. The sword that had taken away his light, his rainbow. His Ginny. He picked it up and sucked in his last raspy breath before closing his eyes tightly and plunging the blade through the center of his chest. He slid it out and fell down beside Ginny, his eyes closing in a flicker of silver for the last time as he hit the floor and landed with his left arm across Ginny. Together. Forever. He'd found her. 

Are all my thoughts of you?

Sweet raptured light

It ends here

Tonight


End file.
